pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Viola's Vivillon (anime)
Viola |debut = A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! |location = With Viola}} This Vivillon is a / -type Pokémon owned by Viola. Biography When Viola's Surskit was defeated by Ash's Fletchling, Viola sent her Vivillon out to battle it. Fletchling attempted to use Peck on Vivillon, who used Psychic, slamming Fletchling onto the icy field made by her Surskit's Ice Beam before. Vivillon used Gust, causing Fletchling to land on the Sticky Web (also made before Surskit's defeat) and defeated Fletchling with Solar Beam, thus causing Ash to lose the Gym match.XY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! The next day, Ash challenged Viola once more. After Surskit was defeated by his Pikachu, Viola sent Vivillon, while Ash switched Pikachu with Fletchling. Vivillon blocked Fletchling's Steel Wing with Psychic. Fletchling used another Steel Wing, hitting Vivillon, who retaliated with Gust, stopping the Peck attack. Fletchling managed to "ride the wind" (due to Ash's training) and proceeded to attack with Razor Wind. However, Vivillon used Sleep Powder, causing Fletchling to fall asleep and allow Vivillon to defeat it with Solar Beam. Ash sent Pikachu once more, who slammed its tail into the ground to endure the Gust attack. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, which collided with Vivillon's Solar Beam. Vivillon used Sleep Powder, affecting Pikachu. Vivillon was about to defeat Pikachu, who used Electro Ball on himself, dodging Solar Beam attack. Pikachu used another Electro Ball on Vivillon, who was knocked onto the ice, reducing its movement. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, defeating Vivillon, thus making Ash the winner of the Gym match.XY006: Battling on Thin Ice! When Bonnie saw a Spewpa evolve into a Vivillon, it triggered a flashback in Bonnie as Viola's Vivillon looked different.XY012: To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! Viola, Vivillon and the Gym Leaders came to stop the Giant Rock. Together, they launched a blast that hit the Giant Rock, enough to free Serena's Braixen, Alain's Mega Charizard, Ash-Greninja, Steven's Mega Metagross and Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Vivillon helped in the attack against the Giant Rock, by using Solar Beam against the plants. After Ash and Alain rescued Chespie, the Giant Rock stopped, allowing the group to fire an attack to destroy the Giant Rock. Vivillon watched as Lysandre appeared while Squishy and Z-2 combined their efforts to destroy the Giant Rock and defeat the villainous Team Flare leader once and for all.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Ash remembered his gym battle against Viola and her Vivillon and them fighting the Giant Rock with the rest when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Known moves Using Psychic Viola Vivillon Gust.png Using Gust Viola's Vivillon Solar Beam.png Using Solar Beam Viola Vivillon Sleep Powder.png Using Sleep Powder | Psychic (move); psychic; XY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! Gust; flying; XY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! Solar Beam; grass; XY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! Sleep Powder; grass; XY006: Battling on Thin Ice! }} Voice actress *Eileen Stevens (English) Trivia *Viola's Vivillon possesses the wing pattern associated with Vivillon that live in meadows. See also *Viola's Vivillon (Adventures) References Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon